Electromagnetic interference xe2x80x98EMIxe2x80x99 is unintentional interference emitted by electronic equipment. EMI can interfere with external equipment such as radios, televisions and computers. EMI is also capable of interfering with circuitry within the unit containing the EMI-generating electronic component. As used herein, the term electromagnetic interference xe2x80x98EMIxe2x80x99 refers to interfering electromagnetic energy of any wavelength.
EMI has increased as electronic components and their assemblies have become faster and more compact. Modern digital circuits are capable of generating and processing signals with rise times as short as two nanoseconds. These signals substantially increase the speed of operation of circuits; however, they are also natural sources of wide spectrum EMI. One of the most troubling EMI problems is how to contain the xe2x80x98noisexe2x80x99 to prevent these extremely fast digital circuits from interfering with the operation of other digital circuits positioned nearby.
Methods and apparatus for containing electromagnetic interference disclosed herein may include: providing a circuit board comprising a first surface and a socket, the socket being formed on the first surface; providing an assembly comprising an electronic component that generates the electromagnetic interference; connecting the electronic component to the socket; providing a cage comprising at least one gasket; and positioning the cage adjoining the circuit board with the assembly attached thereto.